Gone
by duck-on-quack
Summary: Some endings are final.


**Word Count:** 496  
**Ships?:** Dilan/Lyn  
**Characters:** Lyn, mentions of Dilan  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** Uh… not really. I assume everyone knows that this sort of thing needed to take place in order for Organization XIII to come into (not-really-)existence. ^^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or anything related to it. This was written entirely out of my fangirlish love for Dilan/Xaldin, and absolutely no profit is being made.  
**  
Author's Notes: **And here we have what is essentially the mid-point between DiLyn and MyXaldin. I hope you enjoy it. (:  
Uh, so whenever I think of Dilan, I kind of just imagine him looking exactly like Xaldin, because Xaldin is DEAD SEXY. But there's very little description in here, and it basically fits both appearances. ^^  
**End Author's Notes**

**-:/:/: _Gone_ :\:\:-**

It was nighttime, and the city lights were far too bright. So she drove, far away from the glaring artificiality, to a familiar walkway. She walked, arms hugged tight to her body, trying to warm away the chills and knowing that they weren't there because of the temperature.

She'd heard something about stars disappearing. The news people were going insane about it, the pessimistic stations calling it "the end of the world," and the optimistic ones saying that it was "nothing but an optical phenomenon." Nevertheless, people flooded out of their houses and frantically scanned the skies, gasping and shrieking and pointing as one by one, stars seemingly winked out of existence.

But she was looking for a specific star.

She quickened her steps, thankful that the path was paved as she broke into a run, her flashlight swinging wildly and uselessly as she rushed for the meadow. She burst out into the open, made it a few steps, tripped on the long grass, stumbled, twisted her ankle, fell, got up, limped to the single bench placed-

"-just perfectly; sit a little to the right of the center—there, and you'll be able to see it."

She shook her head, eyes blurring with tears she didn't even know if she needed yet, and sank down on the bench where he'd shown her to. She scanned the empty skies, momentarily forgetting where she'd been told to look. But there were no familiar, memorized guiding star formations to point her to it; they had all disappeared. The few stars that were left were scattered, lone points of light in an ever-darkening blackened sky.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember the exact spot to which he had pointed. She could almost feel him, crouched behind her, an arm resting lightly on her shoulder as he pointed toward his home, his face next to hers and his sideburns tickling her cheek, his deep voice soft as he told her his home world's name: Radiant Garden. It sounded beautiful.

She opened her eyes again, muscle memory guiding her as she found the general spot he had pointed at. She stared hard, trying to discern a faint glimmer, _anything_ to indicate that it was still there. She tried to ignore the fact that everything around it was inky black emptiness. She also tried to ignore the tears that were already welling up faster and faster. She refused to acknowledge them until she was sure—she had to be SURE that—  
That it was gone. That _he_ was gone.

He _was_ gone.

Alone in the center of a field that held too many memories, she wrapped her arms around herself in a hug that wasn't the one she needed, and cried out his name in a whispering sob to the empty wind, begging it to bring him back to her and knowing in her heart that it couldn't as it whispered softly, gently:  
_He is gone. He is gone._

_Dilan is gone._

~Fin~

**Final Note**:  
I chose to begin at the end because (1) that was what I had inspiration for, and (2) it gives you, the reader, an idea of what their relationship was (instead of me being all "here's two random people you know NOTHING about, but they luff each other, BELIEVE IT" xD). I plan to go through their whole story in the future, though, (as well as moving into the actual future that is MyXaldin), so therein will be the fluff-tastic fics I have warned you about. (:


End file.
